


I was born to love you

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: La fine di una vita non è la fine di un amore.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fotografie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I was born to love you

La verde campagna del Sussex era immersa nel silenzio della sera, fresca e illuminata dalla luna piena. La villetta era avvolta nel buio. L’unica luce accesa era quella del bagno al piano superiore. John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dalla sedia a dondolo per accendere la luce del salotto, ma si sentiva molto stanco. Aveva scorso le ultime fotografie alla tenue luce della luna. Quelle immagini raccontavano di una vita felice, trascorsa con suo marito e i loro figli. Non erano mancati momenti difficili, ma John e Sherlock li avevano sempre superati. Insieme. Alle fotografie di Keiran e Rose bambini, presto si sostituirono quelle di due adolescenti. John accarezzò i visi dei figli, che lui amava definire: “I ragazzi più belli del mondo,” provocando non pochi lamenti esasperati. John sorrideva e scrollava le spalle: “Io sono il papà. Vi ho portati in grembo e messi al mondo. Se non dico io che siete i ragazzi più belli del pianeta, chi altro mai dovrebbe dirlo?”

Anche gli adolescenti erano cresciuti. Keiran si era sposato per amore con Julia Baxter, una Omega dai capelli corvini e con gli occhi nerissimi. Insieme avevano avviato una clinica veterinaria, nella periferia di Londra. Avevano un bambino Alfa di due anni, che avevano chiamato Ewan e che presto sarebbe stato raggiunto da una sorellina. Rose stava studiando medicina. Quando Sherlock e John si erano trasferiti nel Sussex, Eileen aveva promesso loro di tenere d’occhio la giovane cugina. Del resto, non era una promessa difficile da mantenere, per lei. Mycroft si era ritirato dalla vita pubblica, ma non prima di avere lasciato il proprio posto alla figlia. “La Corona avrà sempre bisogno di un Holmes che si prenda cura della sua sicurezza,” aveva affermato Mycroft, lasciando le chiavi del proprio ufficio alla figlia. Neil, invece, aveva seguito le orme del papà e stava facendo carriera a Scotland Yard, con la collaborazione dello zio Sherlock. Entrambi i figli di Greg e Mycroft avevano trovato il loro Omega, si erano sposati ed erano diventati genitori. “Il Regno potrà contare sui servigi di un’altra generazione di Holmes,” aveva sogghignato Sherlock. Malgrado la morte di Greg e i continui battibecchi fra i due fratelli, la famiglia era sempre rimasta unita. John si era assicurato che i figli e i nipoti mantenessero degli ottimi rapporti, oltre a evitare che il marito e il cognato esagerassero nella loro testarda necessità di dimostrarsi superiore l’uno all’altro. La decisione di Sherlock e John di ritirarsi nel Sussex era stata accolta con qualche borbottio, ma tutti avevano compreso la necessità dell’Alfa e dell’Omega di trascorrere insieme gli ultimi giorni che rimanevano a John.

Il dottore sorrise. Aveva completato il proprio lavoro. L’album era esattamente come lo aveva pensato. Era sicuro che sarebbe piaciuto anche a Sherlock. L’acqua stava ancora scorrendo, al piano di sopra. John comprese che non era più la doccia. Sherlock stava riempiendo la vasca da bagno. L’Omega rabbrividì. Il freddo si stava facendo sempre più intenso. Era arrivato fino alle ossa. La coperta, che il marito gli aveva messo sulle ginocchia, non riusciva più a scaldarlo. L’idea di un bagno bollente era molto allettante, ma una infinita stanchezza aveva assalito ogni muscolo del corpo di John. Avrebbe voluto salire i pochi gradini e raggiungere Sherlock in bagno, ma non riusciva a trovare le forze: “Chiudo gli occhi. Solo per qualche secondo…”

**I was born to love you**

Sherlock aveva terminato di fare la doccia e si era scaldato. Lo sguardo gli era caduto sulla vasca da bagno. John si stancava facilmente e preferiva fare il bagno, piuttosto che la doccia. L’Alfa era certo che il marito sarebbe stato contento di scaldarsi dentro l’acqua bollente, mentre lui preparava la cena. Le labbra di Sherlock si inclinarono in un lieve sorriso ironico. Se quando era un ragazzo, qualcuno gli avesse detto che si sarebbe ritirato in campagna per prendersi cura del proprio Omega morente, Sherlock gli avrebbe riso in faccia, dicendogli che era un pazzo. Ora sapeva che quello che era l’unico luogo, sull’intero pianeta, in cui avrebbe voluto essere. Quel posto regalava una pace che Sherlock era molto lontano dal sentire. John e lui si erano ritirati a vivere lì da circa un anno. Da quando le condizioni di John avevano iniziato a peggiorare. L’Omega non aveva voluto rimanere a Londra. Non aveva voluto che i figli assistessero al suo lento decadimento. In quel luogo sperduto nel nulla, nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Sherlock aveva sospeso ogni attività investigativa. Non avevano bisogno di denaro e per lui non era stato un peso rinunciare all’avventura per stare accanto al marito. Avevano tutto ciò che serviva loro. John aveva Sherlock. Sherlock aveva John. Ogni tanto Keiran e Rose arrivavano per trascorrere un paio di giorni con i genitori, ma non si fermavano mai a lungo. Per Sherlock era un’agonia vedere John spegnersi ogni giorno sempre di più. Vedere le forze venire a mancare. Eppure, John aveva conservato una serenità e una tranquillità, per cui nessuno avrebbe mai detto che fosse giunto al termine del suo cammino. Sherlock vedeva sempre una scintilla vivace e allegra illuminare gli occhi azzurri del marito. Non sembrava che stesse morendo. Non sembrava sul punto di abbandonarlo. Però sarebbe accaduto presto. I venti anni che Rose aveva loro regalato stavano per scadere.

Si era dilungato a fare la doccia. Aveva capito che John stava lavorando a un suo progetto segreto. A dire il vero, non era poi così segreto. Sherlock aveva compreso da molto tempo che il marito stava ordinato le fotografie della loro vita in un album. Non era stato difficile mettere insieme tutti i pezzi, anche se al consulente sfuggiva la motivazione di quel lavoro. John aveva scritto un blog, molto seguito oltretutto, in cui raccontava le loro avventure. Invece, non era mai stato particolarmente appassionato di fotografia, anche se aveva sempre voluto immortalare quelli che lui riteneva i momenti più importanti della loro vita familiare. L’Alfa aveva sbuffato più di una volta, affermando con risolutezza che nessuno avrebbe mai guardato quelle immagini e che era inutile perdere tempo a mettersi in posa per scattare le fotografie. John sapeva che Sherlock ricordava tutto, che non aveva bisogno di immagini stampate, per ricordare la loro storia. Ogni istante della loro vita in comune era custodito gelosamente nelle camere più belle del suo palazzo mentale. “Per i posteri,” rispondeva l’Omega, sorridendo a quelle lamentele. E Sherlock non poteva negargli nulla, quando John gli sorrideva in quel modo.

Il salotto era al buio e c’era freddo, quando Sherlock scese, indossando un pigiama e una vestaglia. Accese la luce e vide che John si era addormentato, con un’espressione serena sul viso. Sorrideva. Evidentemente stava facendo un bel sogno. Sherlock si avvicinò a lui e lo scosse delicatamente: “Sveglia, dormiglione. Ho preparato un bel bagno caldo per te. Ho messo nell’acqua quei sali che ha portato Rosie e che ti piacciono tanto,” sussurrò. Non ottenne alcuna reazione. Gli occhi di John non si aprirono. Lui non si stiracchiò. Non sussultò per essere stato svegliato. Non protestò per essere stato strappato dal bel sogno che stava facendo. Sherlock lo fissò, perplesso. John non aveva mai avuto un sonno così profondo. Si svegliava sempre, a ogni minimo rumore. Forse a causa dell’addestramento militare. Forse per gli anni in cui ascoltava il respiro dei loro figli, accertandosi che tutto fosse a posto. Forse per sentire rientrare Sherlock, quando usciva a svolgere le sue indagini in solitario. L’Alfa scosse l’Omega con un po’ più di decisione e alzò la voce: “John? svegliati. È ora di cena. Ti ho preparato il bagno.”

Nulla.

Ancora nulla.

“John… oh, no… John…” mormorò Sherlock, con disperazione. Sentì il polso. Cercò il battito della giugulare. Tentò di sentire il lieve calore del suo respiro.

Nulla.

Nulla.

Nulla.

Sherlock si lasciò scivolare in terra, accanto a John. Tolse con delicatezza l’album dalle mani del marito e appoggiò la testa sulla sue ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase lì. Immobile. Mentre la notte avvolgeva il villino. La luna si nascose dietro nuvole nere. Una pioggia fitta e fredda iniziò a cadere, bagnando il tetto, le finestre i muri. Era l’unico rumore che si sentiva, nel silenzio di una vita che era giunta alla sua fine.

Erano stati trovati ancora così, il giorno dopo, dalla giovane donna che andava a svolgere i lavori di casa. La giovane pensò che fossero entrambi morti. Telefonò immediatamente a Mycroft, che arrivò nel giro di pochissimo tempo, con i nipoti e con i figli. Il maggiore degli Holmes capì subito che il fratello si era rifugiato nel proprio palazzo mentale. Riuscì a riportarlo alla realtà, ma Sherlock si chiuse in un ostinato mutismo. Stringeva a sé l’album delle fotografie, come se fosse l’unica cosa che avesse importanza. John aveva già dato tutte le disposizioni per il proprio funerale. Non ci fu bisogno che nessuno scegliesse o decidesse nulla. Sherlock guardò il sole splendere accecante, mentre il prete parlava e benediceva la bara in cui era rinchiuso il suo cuore. Era furioso. Come osava la Natura essere così vitale e chiassosa, quando gli aveva sottratto ciò che più di importante aveva nella vita? John era morto. La Terra avrebbe dovuto sgretolarsi e inghiottire tutta l’Umanità.

John era morto. Nessuno meritava di sopravvivere all’essere umano migliore che fosse mai esistito.

Sherlock aveva ignorato chiunque si era avvicinato a lui per porgergli le condoglianze. Aveva trascurato chiunque aveva vicino. Stringeva sempre a sé l’album delle fotografie, come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo.

La cerimonia era terminata e Sherlock si trovava nella cappella di famiglia, nel piccolo cimitero non lontano da Hurst Green, in cui erano sepolte generazioni di Holmes con i loro consorti. Sherlock sedeva davanti a una fredda lapida di marmo chiaro, su cui erano scritti il nome del suo amato marito e le date che ricordavano la sua nascita e la sua morte. Sopra alla tomba di John, una lapide simile riportava il nome di Gregory Lestrade Holmes. Sherlock sapeva che il loculo accanto a quello di Greg era vuoto e pronto ad accogliere Mycroft, quando lui avesse deciso di raggiungere il suo amato Omega. C’era un posto per Sherlock proprio accanto a John e il consulente si chiedeva perché non lo stesse già occupando. Non aveva ancora aperto l’album. Non ne aveva avuto la forza. Non voleva ricordare i momenti felici, perché non ce ne sarebbero stati altri.

Una mano gentile gli sfiorò una spalla: “Padre, è ora di andare,” mormorò Rosie.

“Dovresti tornare a Londra con noi,” propose Keiran.

Sherlock scosse la testa, ma non rispose. Aprì la prima pagina dell’album e trovò la dedica, lasciata da John, in quella calligrafia chiara e ordinata tanto familiare al consulente. L’Alfa non lesse la scritta, ma vi passò sopra la punta delle dita di una mano, gentilmente, come se stesse accarezzando John stesso.

_“A Sherlock, per ricordare la famiglia meravigliosa che abbiamo costruito insieme e la vita piena che abbiamo condiviso. Con tutto il mio amore. John,”_ lesse una voce, accanto a Sherlock. Rosie si era seduta e fissava incuriosita l’album. Per la prima volta dalla morte di John, Sherlock si rese conto di non essere solo e di non essere l’unico a soffrire per la sua perdita.

“Papà ha fatto un album di fotografie?” Domandò Keiran, sorpreso. Anche lui si era seduto accanto al padre, dall’altra parte, rispetto alla sorella.

Sherlock continuò a sfogliare l’album: “Questi sono i vostri nonni e questi siamo noi, appena nati,” spiegò, vedendo le prime fotografie.

“Che carini,” mormorò Rosie, con dolcezza.

“Non ho mai visto queste fotografie,” aggiunse Keiran, aggrottando la fronte.

“Credo che non vi abbiamo mai raccontato molto della nostra vita passata. Abbiamo sempre vissuto il presente, senza preoccuparci del passato o del futuro. Probabilmente è ora che conosciate meglio la famiglia da cui venite,” sussurrò Sherlock. Voltò ancora le pagine, spiegando chi fossero le persone che comparivano nelle immagini, fino a trovare la fotografia del ballo alla Casa delle Anime Gemelle.

“Questo è papà?” Domandò Rosie, sorpresa.

“Oh, sì. Questo è il vostro meraviglioso papà. Si presentò così, al ballo organizzato dalla Casa delle Anime Gemelle,” ridacchiò Sherlock.

“Vuoi dire che papà, quello ligio alle regole e guai a sgarrare, si è presentato al ballo in divisa da rugby e tutto sporco?!” Chiese Keiran, esterrefatto.

“Proprio così…,” ribatté Sherlock, iniziando a raccontare la storia del suo primo incontro, anche se non ufficiale, con John.

Non trascorse molto tempo, che dalla cappella della famiglia Holmes iniziarono a uscire risate ed esclamazioni di meraviglia.

“Direi che possiamo andare, padre. Lo zio John ha pensato anche a questo,” constatò Eileen, raggiungendo Mycroft, fermo poco distante dall’ingresso della piccola costruzione, che conteneva le tombe degli Holmes.

“Immagino che tu abbia già spiegato ai custodi che sarà una cosa lunga e che probabilmente stanotte il cimitero ospiterà dei vivi, oltre che ai soliti morti,” il maggiore degli Holmes sorrise alla figlia.

“Ovviamente, padre. Neil è tornato a Londra. Tu che cosa fai?”

Mycroft esitò un po’, poi fece un passo verso l’ingresso della tomba: “Vai pure, cara. Io mi fermerò qui. Non vorrai che sia solo il tuo papà a sentire le storie che racconterà Sherlock. Inoltre, non vorrei che la memoria tradisse il mio caro fratellino o che ingigantisse i propri meriti a discapito di quelli di altri,” rispose serafico.

Eileen lo guardò entrare nella piccola costruzione. Girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso l’auto nera che la stava attendendo. Antwan, il suo assistente, era in piedi accanto alla portiera posteriore. Stava osservando il proprio cellulare e ogni tanto digitava qualcosa: “Qualcuno porterà cena e colazione,” la informò, mentre salivano in auto.

“Bene. Torniamo a Londra. La Corona ha bisogno di noi,” annuì Eileen.

Fu una notte di risate e di lacrime. Di parole sussurrate e parole pronunciate con esaltazione. Fu una notte di ricordi. Fino all’alba, che li accolse con i suoi colori attenuati da una leggera foschia. Fu allora che Sherlock arrivò all’ultima pagina dell’album, dove li attendeva l’ordinata e chiara grafia di John:

_I was born to love you_

_With every beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_[…]_

_Every single day of my life_

_You are the one for me_

_I’m the man for you_

_Riconosci la canzone? “I was born to love you” dei Queen. Sembra scritta per noi. Ascoltala e saprai quanto io sia stato felice con te, come non lo sarei mai stato, se non ti avessi incontrato e conosciuto._

_Con tutto il mio amore._

_John._

“Siamo stati fortunati, vero Mycroft?” Sorrise Sherlock.

“Sì, fratello caro. Siamo stati molto fortunati,” sospirò Mycroft.

“Andiamo a casa,” disse Sherlock, chiudendo l’album e alzandosi.

I quattro Holmes uscirono dalla cappella e ne chiusero il cancello. Si avviarono nella quiete dell’alba verso il loro futuro. John li aveva lasciati, ma il suo cuore continuava a battere, custodito nelle pagine di un album di fotografie.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Con questo racconto, che spero non essere troppo melenso o lacrimevole, si conclude questa lunga serie, che ci ha fatti incontrare ogni domenica per circa cinque mesi.

Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Spero che la serie vi sia piaciuta.

Grazie a chi la abbia seguita e a chi la leggerà un domani.

Ciao!


End file.
